


We Love You Too

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I love this ship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo Loves them both.They love him.Sparks fly, literally. FIRE!When Leo is in trouble, Hazel and Frank come to save him, but he's not quite the same.





	We Love You Too

Leo was scared.  
No- that was an understatement.  
Leo was terrified. On the verge of a panic attack if he saw either one of them, actually.  

You see, he had a major crush.....es. Crushes. He has two major crushes.

But they were both dating already. 

Frank and Hazel. They were already such a nice couple and he really didn't want to ruin that.

Like everything he did...

Speaking of ruining things, something sparked. Literally. The bunker caught on fire. Now, despite being a fire weilder, he was not immune to flames that weren't his own.

He screamed. Rather loudly at that. The flames danced around him and the panic attack set in. Memories of his mother's death over whelmed him as hot tears flooded his face and smoke filled his lungs. He was frozen in place.

Hazel heard the scream. Frank did too. They were the closest.  
Frank turned into a bearwolf(basically a huge wolf) and Hazel hopped onto his back.  
They quickly raced to the bunker in the direction of the scream.

When they reached it, the flames had reached out of the bunker. They knew immediately that the flames were not that of their friend.

These flames were harsh and hotter than Leo's. Leo's flames were soft and warm. Nothing like these.

They continuously screamed his name, knowing that he was not resistant to flames other than his own. Hazel teared up, hearing Leo scream once more. Frank tensed and set Hazel down, shifting into a human again. 

In Camp Jupiter, he had learned what to do in the state of a fire.  
He quickly dropped to the ground and army-crawled into the bunker with his t-shirt covering his nose. He found Leo, flames dancing around his body, passed out with tear marks down his face and still flowing even in his unconsciousness.

Frank quickly pulled Leo up while standing and ran out of the bunker, carrying the small latino over his shoulder.

When he reached the exit, he gulped greedily at the fresh air and was doused with water, as Percy had appeared and put out the fire. Frank's lungs were burning as he caught the water in his mouth, grateful for the relief.

He remembered Leo not a split second later and set him down. The smaller boy wasn't breathing.

Hazel rushed over, scared for her boyfriend. She saw the panic in his eyes and she looked at Leo and knew why.

Tears errupted from her eyes and cascaded down her face as she put a hand over her mouth to try and stop her sobbing. Frank stared for a second before coming to a descision.

He placed his hands on Leo's chest and started to press down. He repeated this action multiple times. The CPR wasn't working.

Hazel cried harder.

Frank decided to try another method. He did the mouth to mouth version of CPR. Leo still wasn't moving.

Then Hazel did the unexpected.

She screamed out of anger. She screamed with so much emotion. She screamed out of sadness. She screamed because it just wasn't fair.

They had been walking over to ask Leo if he liked them. They liked him. They loved him and wanted to know if he would join their relationship.

It just wasn't fair.

The scream reached all the way down to Hades. Hades felt his daughter's pain and it was unlike any other he had felt before.

He saw the fire-weilder's spirit start to slowly appear as his pulse became slower. He took pity on the young boy and sent his spirit back to the living. 

Jason ran over with the rest of the seven on his heels, out of breath. Upon seeing Leo, along with that look of utter shock and sadness in Frank's eyes and Hazel screaming and crying, his eyes widened.

He walked over to Leo's body slowly. He placed his hand on Leo's chest and felt the smoke in the smaller boy's lungs. There was so much that he retracted his hand.

He slowly placed his hand on Leo's chest once more and retracted the smoke.

Jason stood up again and walked backwards, knowing of Frank and Hazel's feelings and wanting to leave them be.

Leo's eyes shot open with the panic and fear of still being in the fire. He started to hyperventilate and tears started flowing more and more until he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, one big and one smaller.

His eyes blurred with tears, he looked up at the people embracing him and almost had another panic attack. Instead, he just cried harder and curled into the duo's embrace.

He cried himself to the point of dehydration, but didn't pass out, surprisingly. He just kept convulsing with sobs even without the tears.

Frank scooped Leo up in his arms and bent down so Hazel could climb onto his shoulders. As soon as she did, he stood up and walked fast towards the Apollo cabin.

When he got there, he set Leo and Hazel down. Leo on a medical cot though, of course. Apollo campers rushed to them and shoved Hazel and Frank over politely.

Leo looked at them weakly as they were pushed away. He still smirked despite his earlier actions, though it came out as more of an empty twitch of his lips.

Thirty minutes later, Will Solace walked out to the training grounds and told Hazel and Frank that they could see Leo. He and Jason were the most trustworthy campers, landing them as the people to vent to and know that they wouldn't tell anyone, therefor he and Jason knew about the trio's feelings. Leo had told Will as well.

Hazel sprinted to the Apollo cabin with Frank close behind. Hazel slammed the door open with an unknown force and ran over to Leo, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Frank joined in, wrapping his arms around the two smaller teens.

Leo was hooked up to an IV, as he had almost started to cry again from the pain in his throat when he tried drinking some water or some nectar or eating any ambrosia. That left him having to heal like a normal human.

He had trouble breathing and had to have an oxygen tube hooked up to his nose as well, to help.

Hazel started crying again, as well as Frank. Leo was crying, but also smiling and hugging the other two, just happy he could.

The fire had damaged his lungs and he had to keep the breathing tube for a month or two.

He had trouble speaking, but he still knew morse code. Hazel and Frank learned morse, a whole other language, just for him. When they started tapping conversations out to Leo, he almost cried out of pure gratefulness because they thought of him enough to learn a whole other language for him.

That lead to him tapping 'I love you so much' before he could stop himself.  
He looked scared for a moment, but then Hazel made eye contact with Frank and they both nodded, turning to face Leo.

Hazel and Frank tapped in unison.

'We love you too Leo'

And then he actually cried. He quickly hugged them and just smiled and cried. They hugged him as well.

When the three came out to the camp as polyamorous, everyone was okay with it. It turned out that the damage to Leo's lungs had been permanent and he had to keep the tube for, most likely, the longer part of his life. But it was okay, because Hazel and Frank were there for their boyfriend and would help him.

When he had nightmares, Nyssa would take one look at Leo and set up an Iris Message right away. Frank and Hazel always answered. 

It was a beautiful sight when Hazel and Frank would come to camp. Now, it seemed more like they lived at Camp Half-Blood and visted Camp Jupiter rather than how it really was.

Leo tried to talk verbally sometimes, but not that often, as it hurt like hell to do so.

One night, however, Nyssa woke up to hear her younger brother crying, something he didn't do often. She sat up in her bed and walked over to Leo's. He was balled up against the head of the bed and sobbing uncontrollably.

She knew something was up but knew it was really bad when he spoke.

'H-hazel..F-frank'

You never saw someone move so fast to open an Iris Message. 

When Frank and Hazel were woken up by the sound of Nyssa's voice, they were surprised, but ready, as always, but that demeanour changed instantaneously when they heard Leo repeating their names.

Frank nodded at Nyssa and quickly scooped up Hazel in his arms and ran outside, shifting into a dragon and flying at top speed to the camp on the other side of the country.

It was a long four hours, but the adrenaline never wore off.

When they landed at five a.m., Nyssa opened the door before they even touched the ground. She had a sobbing Leo latched onto her.

The duo ran over quickly, engulfing their other peice in a comforting embrace. When Leo calmed down, he started tapping furiously, explaining the nightmare that felt so real. His nightmare was of Hazel and Frank telling Leo that he was worthless and could never be loved. In the nightmare, they kept degrading him and telling him all of his insecurities and self doubts were true.

They hugged him more and comforted him, telling him that he was so much more than what the nightmare had lied.

After the trio had graduated from their schools, they found an apartment. Sure, there were still some monsters here and there, but they could handle that.

After college, they moved into a house in a neighborhood somewhere in Kansas, in between both camps.

One day, Hazel and Frank came home, but Leo wasn't there. They assumed the worst and started panicking.

However, not even ten minutes later, they heard their door opening and saw Leo walking into the house with a child perched on his hip and bags on his shoulders.

The small child was dirty and had dark hair. He had dirt smudged across his Filipino skin and his faded blue shirt and dirty white- well, now grey shorts. He had no shoes on. 

Leo looked determined and happy at the same time. The sight of the adult and the small child was enough to melt Hazel and Frank's hearts.

Leo pointed at the child and then tapped the wall, spelling out a name.

'S-A-M-M-Y'

The small seven year old had been homeless up until Leo had found him while on a walk. Leo had gone into a store immediately and purchased clothes and other necessities for the little boy and picked him up and walked home.

They adopted him and raised him well.

They were a happy family. 

Then one day, Hazel wasn't home. Frank and Leo freaked out, but then the two heard the familiar tapping of their girlfriend up in the attic.

When they reached her upstairs, she looked them both in the eyes and held out her hands, telling them to hold them.  
Frank and Leo both took one of Hazel's hands and then took eachother's free hand.

It was then that Hazel asked the two boys to marry her.

It was a beautiful wedding. The rest of the seven, along with almost the entire camp came. They stayed up all night and Sammy played with smaller demigods his age.

Everything was perfect- well, not perfect but you know wat I mean. Everyone bickers sometimes, but they always made up. They never had any biological children though, if you were wondering.

Sammy was enough. He was energetic like Leo, kind like Frank, and humble, like Hazel.

They were all happy and it stayed like that for a long, long time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I love this ship so much
> 
>  
> 
> And don't say anything about the cpr thing. They were trying to give him oxygen/trying to get the smoke out of his lungs.


End file.
